Список изменений обновления 1.2.3
Обновление 1.2.3 - крупное обновление, следующее после 1.2.2. Список изменений: Все добавленные вещи в обновление 1.2.3 тут http://terraria.gameiki.com/wiki/Update_1.2.3 Игровой процесс *Можно давать сундукам названия. *В меню настроек можно попасть непосредственно из игры. *Перековка теперь стоит 1/3 от стоимости вещи, вместо 1/2. *Теперь можно сделать лестницу из платформ, используя молоток. *Каждая музыкальная шкатулка имеет уникальный дизайн, и испускает ноты при игре. *Щиты теперь отображаются у игроков. *Рычаги и переключатели можно ставить на стены. *Аксессуары теперь видимы на игроке. Это можно отключить в настройках. *Можно красить крылья. *Ведра и красители стакаются. *Добавлены новые виды кактусов. *Добавлены новые виды сталактитов. *Добавлены новые звуки для разных монстров, а также водопадов и лавопадов. *Птицы могут петь. *Теперь зелья маны наносят дебафф, уменьшающий урон от магии на 60 секунд. *Вероятность дождя уменьшена. *Теперь зелье охотника показывает враждебных существ красным цветом, а дружелюбных - зеленым. *Некоторые пирамиды теперь большие, а маленькие генерируются чаще *Кристаллы Сердца не появляются в Данже Добавленные вещи *Новые краски. *Теперь можно покрасить "щит" команды на сервере. *Броня и крылья Жука. *Броня Голема. *Неоновые блоки. *Новые обои у Маляра. *Теперь из боссов с некоторым шансом падает их Маска. *Стеллажи для оружия можно сделать на Лесопилке, чтобы вешать на них оружие. *Стимпанк крылья делаются из шестеренок. *Торговец продает сачок. *Можно ловить монстров сачком. *Можно посадить монстра в клетку и повесить на стену. *Семена Кримзона. *8 новых мест для крафта. *Более 100 новой мебели. *Тяжелый верстак, на котором можно сделать плиты из песчаника и камня. *Большие зелья маны. *Добавлена спектральная маска. Нипы *Новые нипы - Торговец-путешественник и Стилист. *Более 30 животных, которых можно посадить в клетку для декорации. Ребаланс хардмода Требуется помощь в переводе на более понятный язык данной информации. *Значительно увеличен шанс выпадения формы для ключа. *С ледяного голема теперь падает Замороженное ядро, которое используется со святыми слитками для создания ледяной брони. *Для создания киркопора требуется по 1 душе хардмодных боссов. *Буропил требует по 1 душе каждого хардмодного босса. *Бутон Плантеры не спавнится, пока не будут убиты все 3 механических босса. *Вы не можете призвать голема до того, пока не убьёте Плантеру. *Механические боссы стали немного сложнее. *Незначительно увеличились характеристики голема (количество ХП, урон). *Атака голема теперь проходит сквозь стены. *Голем теперь стреляет двумя лучами, если вы непосредственно выше или ниже его. *Урон и отбрасывание кулака голема увеличился. *Увеличены размеры храма голема. *Осиная пушка наносит на 3 еденицы урона больше. *Действие отрицательного эффекта золотого дождя сокращено до 10 секунд. *Эффект золотого дождя действует только на 5 мешеней. *Золотой дождь наносит немного меньше урона. *Автомолот теперь можно купить только после убийства Плантеры. *Грибное Копье теперь может быть получено только после того, как вы убили одного из механических боссов. *Увеличена стоимость грибного копья. *Грибомолот теперь можно купить только после убийства одного хардмодного босса. *Теперь при продаже души стоят меньше. *Гунгнир продаётся по меньшей цене. *Цена грибного молота возросла. *Посох яда и посох мороза наносят меньше урона. *Хлорофит стал чуть более редким и растёт медленнее. *Лиственный кристалл наносит больше урона, увеличена скорость. *Жезл Раздора теперь отнимает 1/6 часть вашего здоровья, а не 1/5. *Отрицательный эффект жезла раздора понижен с 10 секунд до 8 секунд. *Слегка отполированного Дробовик, Кабачки, лук и Льда. *Слегка отполированного Ретранслятора Ущерб. *Увеличен урон, наносимый Терра-мечом. *Увеличен урон, наносимый Истинным Экскалибуром. *Увеличен урон, наносимый Истинным лезвием ночи. *Терра-Меч, Истинный Экскалибур и Истинное Лезвие Ночи теперь стреляют лазерным мечом с большей скоростью. *Радужная пушка теперь наносит больше урона. *Радуга радужной пушки теперь держится 10 секунд. *Зачем Нечестивый Копье использовать скорость. *Хлорофитовые пули наносят немного меньше урона. *Новые хардмод руды генерируются в меньших количествах. *Палладиевая кирка больше не может добывать адамантит и титан. *Метеоритные головы больше не дропают добычу в хардмоде. *Увеличен шанс спавна Потерянной девочки. *Укус искажателя наносит немного больше урона. *Искажение, Кримзон, и Святые земли стены распространются быстрее и дальше. *Обморожения отрицательный эффект сейчас приносит больше вреда, с течением времени. *Добавлено Спектральная Маска и Бонус комплекта урон от душ после убийства моба. *Понерфлен спектральный шлем. *Бонус Сэта Спектральной брони Исцеление: Теперь использует больше маны вместо снижения маны использования. *Лазеры Ретинейзера летят медленнее, и наносят немного меньше урона. *Северный Полюс теперь наносит меньше урона, и ограничения на его снаряды. *Был понерфлен сосновый хвоемет *'Исправления Багов' Требуется помощь в переводе на более понятный язык данной информации *Тыквенная и Ледяная Луны, теперь могут быть запущены при помощи питомца Снеговика . *Игра будет теперь убедитесь в наличии lihzahrd алтарь в конце мира gen. Это следует надеяться исправить ошибку там иногда нет. *Мышь не будет работать, если у вас свёрнуто окно Террарии. *Вы можете больше не будет тратить босс вызвать элементов с помощью них после этого босс породила. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой слишком много Водопадов, может аварийно завершить работу игры. *Исправлена ошибка связанная с тем что звёзды не падали в мультиплеере. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой многочисленные NPC может породить если вы бьете hardmode босс не hardmode мира. *Вместо того, чтобы использовать 2 еденицы ила, перерабатыватель даёт меньше денег. *Голем его коварные планы не пресечена платформ. *Монстры нашествий теперь могут респауниться рядом с ближайшим дружественным NPC, вместо того, чтобы делать это в середине мира. *Один из близнецов больше не может пропасть пока другой ещё жив. *Дроп Уничтожителя теперь не может оказаться под землёй. *Исправлена опечатка Сахарного печенья. *Все волны в Мороз Луны правильно использовать "Flocko" в предупреждение. *Валуны с Сундуки на них больше не сбой в игре, если валун ударил. *Красная Штукатурка больше не распространяет искажение. *Деньги в копилках и сейфах теперь стакаются автоматически. *Изменен порядок перековки, поэтому оружие получить полный ущерб boost % вместо того, чтобы потерять немного float точность. *Медсестра больше не удаляет положительные эффекты от зелья регенерации, лампы сердца и костра. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой движется очень большое количество воды могло бы оставить часть воды плавающий. *Исправлена ошибка, когда древняя кобальтовая броня не давала шанс критического удара. *Исправлена ошибка, когда неактивные плитки засчитывается липкий целей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой крылья находились выше персонажа. *Исправлена ошибка, когда знак пузырьки появляются в том месте и не в обратной силы тяжести. *Исправлена двух плавучих плеер ошибок где-плеер, дико от поверхности они стоят. *Исправлена ошибка во время которой мёд не соединялся с водой/лавой (?). *Исправлена ошибка, когда зелье пёрышка не работало при падении вверх (зелье антигравитации). *Исправлена мелкая ошибка с звуком дождя. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой вы не получаете бонус комплекта путем смешения частей Древней Кобальтовой и Джунглевой брони. *Теперь вы можете видеть из лука буфф повреждение бонус в пункт подсказки при его вверх. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сотрудники blizzard может стрелять вверх, если вы стоите в ад внизу. *Исправлен баг когда королева пчёл застревала в блоках и больше не двигалась. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой вода в пустыне Багрянца не изменяла свой цвет. *Механические Перчатка повышает урон только в Ближнем бою. *Исправлена ошибка, когда вы не можете обидеть суконщика с суконщика куклу вуду с помощью снарядов (Луки / оружие / брошенный элементов / спирс / цепами и т.д.) *Исправлена ошибка с оружием не стрелять пулями с правильной скоростью *Исправлена ошибка, где нерестятся цены были выше, чем планировалось везде, а не тогда, когда ниже среднего слоя грязи. *Исправлена ошибка, когда NPC, которые на самом деле не умирают (русский язык, Мать Тины, Повредить Слизь), падение сердца и маны звезды на смену облика (умирает). *Исправлена ошибка, при которой вы можете возрождаются skeletron премьер-если ты убьешь его премьер-пушка руку и не skeletron премьер себя. *Исправлена ошибка, когда сердце кристаллов может породить в nonsolid областях. *Исправлена ошибка, когда skeletron руки крючок не остаются прикрепленными к облицовку, так же, как и остальные крючки в игре. *Исправлена ошибка, когда info аксессуары для отображения информации, когда вы смотрели на пустые знаки, но не тогда, когда вы смотрели на texty знаки. *Исправлена ошибка, когда выбранный пункт был изменяется при нажатии цифры при редактировании знаки. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой значение здоровья апоказывалось пустым хотя оно на самом деле полно. *Исправлена ошибка, когда Пыль будет расти массивные когда вы приостановили игру. Улучшение Дриада диалогового окна показания статистики мира. Монеты стек как нельзя лучше, когда вы вносите депозит или quickstack их в сундуки. Исправлена ошибка, когда фея Белл бы не правильно синхронизировать в мультиплеере. Исправлена ошибка, когда фея Белл фея цвет бы не save / load. Исправлена ошибка, когда Лук из теневой древесины не мог быть перекован. Исправлена ошибка, когда Зелье Восстановления редкость была ниже, чем Маны или Жизнь Зелье редкость (не смотря на прежнем уровне). Исправлена ошибка в мире gen где зелья Восстановления может создать с их укладывают в течение макс. Исправлена ошибка, когда платиновые свечи не излучают свет в не-rgb режиме освещения. Исправлена ошибка, когда снаряд Пираньей пушки пытался гнаться за непобедимыми врагами (пылающие колеса, подземные шары на цепи). Исправлена ошибка, когда медсестра брала деньги за снятие эффекта водяной свечи. Исправлена ошибка, при которой Северный Полюс снаряд мог бы достичь достаточно скорости гравитации, чтобы пройти через блоки. Эффект "Заморозка" больше не показывает броню в которой вы стоите. Большое исправление: Вы больше не можете взаимодействовать с вещами, когда fullscreen карта открыта. Исправлена hoverboard ошибка, при которой вы могли безконечно летать при обратной гравитации. Добавлены новые звуки монстров Багрянца. Исправлена общая ошибка с гравитацией, где она не учитывает некоторые термины для половины блоков. Исправлена проблема, когда вы не можете прыгать в то время как в обратной силы тяжести в воде. Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые шляпы было бы странно, размещенные на условиях обратного тяжести. Исправлена ошибка, когда руна одеяние частиц появился на головы игроков в обратной силы тяжести. Исправлена ошибка, когда чате пузыри отображается "плохого" в обратной силы тяжести. Исправлена лист плитки для Фонтан Воды, чтобы удалить два бара, которые исчезают, когда вы включите их. (Jungle/Снег биомов). Исправлена ошибка, когда пылающие колеса не попадет в плитки. Исправлена ошибка, когда Crimsand Блоков не мог быть выстрел из Sandgun (добавлено crimsand friendly снаряда). Исправлена ошибка, когда купец не спавнился, если у вас более 21000 платиновых монет. Исправлена ошибка, когда вы не могли забрать crimson траву и землю, траву, грязь стержень. Исправлена ошибка, когда грязь штанги мяч качает нестабильно, в воду. Исправлена ошибка, когда хранитель подземелья пытался нанести 9999 ед. урона (и был прибыльным, благодаря этому). Исправлена ошибка, когда плоть стены не дропала лут при её убийстве. Исправлена ошибка, где пряник мужчин снизилась yeti голову клинья для ног. Исправлена ошибка : при попытке переместить NPC с обратной силы тяжести используется обратное положение экрана по высоте. Исправлена ошибка, когда Мозг Ктулху бы не сделать Дриада икру или перестать говорить о пропасти. Исправлена ошибка, при которой гид расскажет вам, нажмите клавишу ESC, чтобы открыть инвентарь, даже если вы изменили ваши ключи. Исправлена ошибка, когда сундуки могли быть размещены в "плохой" позиции (напр. на блоках льда или на наклонных блоках в worldgen). Исправлена ошибка, когда крюки отцеплялись, если вы пытались зацепиться за блок под водой. Flocko и Elf Вертолет теперь уходят на рассвете. Summoning голем " теперь корректно использовать только один Питания Клеток. Титульный Экран, теперь музыку можно правильно захвачен, когда он играет с другой Music Box. Исправлена опечатка на Альтернативном м Music Box. Исправлена ошибка, когда в специальные доспехи визуальные эффекты не применяются с авто-паузы (одежда / оборотень / merform). Necro Доспехи отчеты право колебалась boost по его Подсказке. Касаясь Лава в то время как в Merform больше не заставляют игрока покинуть воду и арендатор, чтобы получить Merform назад. Телепортации из Меда, чтобы Вода больше не оставить игрок двигается медленно, как если бы они все еще находятся в мед. Исправлена ошибка, при которой Гид будет говорить о разработке объектива, когда вас нет. Исправлена ошибка, при которой Гид будет говорить о сфере тьмы и искажении, в мире с Багрянцем. Исправлена ошибка, при которой Руководство будет продолжать говорить о сфере тьмы, пока вы избили Skeletron, а не Пожиратель миров / мозга Ктулху. Исправлена ошибка, когда Дриада продавала порошок искажения в мире с Багрянцем. Исправлена ошибка, при которой увеличение с снайперский прицел / бинокли бы пойти в противоположном высота в обратном направлении, когда сила тяжести. "Вниз", расположенную в обратной силы тяжести с перьями сейчас падают правильно делает то же самое, что и 'Вниз', перо упасть без обратной силы тяжести. Исправлена ошибка, когда Сердца Кримзона показываются на миникарте как Теневые Сферы. Жезл Раздора работает должным образом, когда сила тяжести пролистал. Исправлена ошибка, при которой удаление стены в подземном бы не обновить карту. Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые предметы могут быть невидимы при использовании пламенного красителя. С помощью Жезла Раздора выпускает все грифеы. Исправлена опечатка в фразе Паромеханика о Капитане Пиратов. С помощью телепорта, плитка выпускает все грейферы. Касаясь лавы, а в воде " теперь корректно поставить на огонь буфф, когда вы выходите из лавы. Исправлена проблема, когда этела / оборотень превращает видны, когда вы невидимы. Исправлена ошибка, при которой крыло элементы показал на игрока назад, когда в этела форме. Исправлена ошибка, когда капитаны пиратских кораблей были бы изрублены на 5 голов вместо 1 тела. Исправлена одеяние нижней части тела анимации, которые возникают при использовании элементов. Фиксированной точностью, с hydra персонала в обратной силы тяжести. Исправлена стабилизации выпадения магических префиксы, несмотря на оружие ближнего боя. Исправлена стабилизации снаряды, которые магии вместо ближнего боя ("больше не вызывает призрак или набор шкале с магией crit). Исправлена ошибка, при которой вы могли поставить костёр в воде. Исправлена ошибка при перемещении товаров по авто-паузы. Исправлена ошибка, когда Песок падал сквозь блоки. Исправлена ошибка, где манекены бы не нарисовать одеяние днища. Исправлена ошибка, когда skeletron руки крючок испустят светится ближнего боя чары. Голем и Плантера сейчас дропают деньги (15 золотых каждый). Исправлена ошибка, при которой камни Земляного жезла проходили сквозь блоки в воде. Исправлена проблема, когда магма камень частицы огня будет применяться к чистая ошибка. Малиновый Сердца теперь правая имя при наведении на карте. Исправлена одеяние принцессы не имеющий дна. Исправлена ошибка, когда Элементаль хаоса появлялся в Предхармодном режиме. Исправлен эксплойт, где тень dodge Буффе не будет удален, если его последних буфф в полный бафф список. Исправлен эксплойт, где вы могли бы бросить факелы, чтобы активировать hotbar товары без затрат. Исправлена ошибка когда при разбитии Демонического алтаря не выводилось сообщение в чат. Ношение морозных Доспехов больше не даёт колючим шарам эффект Обморожения. Наконечник ловушки с копьём будет пропадать,в независимости,активен этот блок или нет. При убийстве друж. НИП-а агрессивными мобами больше не призывют призраков. Бег под водой больше не вызывает резкого Удушья . Из Темной Мумии и Феи больше не выпадают 2 аксессуара сразу. Древние Кобальта шестерёнка больше не падает, как Броню, и Ноги одновременно. Малиновый Алтарь теперь появляется при наведении на него курсора на карте. Ошибка, когда Призрак Персонал пытался преследовать виверн офф-топ карты фиксированный. Исправлена ошибка, когда Багровый Топор npc бы не падение Назар. Исправлена ошибка, когда Crimtane имя не будет отображаться в наведите курсор мыши на карту. Исправлена ошибка, когда Майя dart ловушку, Дартс, пострадали от мороза броня Зелье Шипов теперь корректно требует зуб червя для создания. Исправлена проблема, когда Ледяной Факел не излучал свет, когда он бросается на землю. Исправлена ошибка, когда wisp spazzes в воде. Исправлена Мороз Луну wave display test (Эльф-Зомби, Зомби Elf). Исправлена ошибка, вследствие которой на Карте, чтобы нарисовать более уже тянет областях. Исправлена опечатка со Знаменем Нимфы. Исправлена проблема, когда вы уничтожаете телепорта с груди на вершине. Исправлена опечатка, вызывая безоаровые козлы падают с Steampunker (178) вместо Мха Hornet (176). Исправлена ошибка, когда Платиновая свеча была не кликабельна. Исправлен вылет при сворачивании игры. Исправлена ошибка дублирования факела. Северный Полюс больше не огонь сквозь стены. Исправлена ошибка с Рождественским Крюком. Extractinator теперь только потребляет 1 квартал (bug fix) Голем и Плантера теперь исчезают после того, как все игроки были убиты. 'Английский оригинал ' Bug Fixes: Pumpkin Moon and Frost Moon can now be started when using a Snowman pet. The game will now verify there is a lihzahrd altar at the end of world gen. This should hopefully fix the bug with there sometimes being none. Mouse will no longer function if you have a window over Terraria's window. You can no longer waste boss summon items by using them after that boss has spawned. Fixed a bug where too many Waterfalls would crash the game. Fixed a bug with mana stars not dropping in multiplayer. Fixed a bug where numerous NPCs could spawn if you beat a hardmode boss in a non-hardmode world. Instead of consuming 2 blocks, extractinating has a chance of giving a smaller amount of money. The Golem's evil plans are no longer foiled by platforms. Invasions can now spawn enemies anywhere near friendly NPCs instead of just the middle of the world. One of the twins can no longer despawn as long as the other is still active. Destroyer now drops loot on the closest segment to the player Fixed Sugar Cookie typo. All waves in Frost Moon correctly use "Flocko" in the warning. Boulders with Chests on them no longer crash the game if the boulder is hit. Red Stucco no longer spreads corruption. Piggy Bank and Safe now correctly combine coins when Quick Stacking. Changed how damage/tooltips are generated so weapons get the full damage boost % instead of losing a bit to float precision. Nurse no longer charges for, or removes the potion cooldown, heart lantern and campfire buffs. Fixed a bug where moving very large quantities of water could leave some water floating. Fixed bug where ancient cobalt armor pieces did not grant critical strike chance. Fixed bug where inactive tiles counted for sticky purposes. Fixed bug where wings appear too high when on a mount, made hoverboard not appear on a mount. Fixed bug where sign bubbles would appear in the wrong place at reverse gravity. Fixed two of the floating player bugs where the player is wildly off the surface they are standing on. Fixed a bug with leaving honey having water sound and particles. Fixed bug where featherfall potion did not function equally on reverse gravity. Fixed minor bug with rain sounds. Fixed bug where you didn't get the set bonus by mixing Ancient Cobalt & Jungle armor pieces. You can now see the archery buff's damage bonus in the item tooltips when its up. Fixed bug where blizzard staff could shoot upwards if you stand in hell's bottom. Fixed exploit where queen bee could get stuck in tiles and not move Fixed a bug where Crimsand deserts were not making the water show up red. Mechanical Glove only improves melee damage. Fixed bug where you cant hurt the clothier with clothier voodoo doll using projectiles (bows / guns / thrown items / spears / flails and so on) Fixed a bug with guns not shooting bullets with the correct velocity Fixed bug where spawn rates were higher than intended everywhere rather than when below the middle of dirt layer. Fixed bug where NPCs that don't really die (Slimer, Mother Slime, Corrupt Slime) drop hearts and mana stars on shapeshifting (dying). Fixed bug where you can respawn skeletron prime if you kill its prime cannon hand and not skeletron prime himself. Fixed bug where heart crystals could spawn in nonsolid areas. Fixed bug where skeletron hand hook did not remain attached to tiles as much as the rest of the hooks in the game. Fixed bug where info accessories displayed info when you looked at empty signs but not when you looked at texty signs. Fixed bug where the selected item was affected by pressing numbers while editing signs. Fixed a bug where health bars would appear empty when really full. Fixed bug where Dust would grow massive when you paused the game. Improved Dryad's world status dialog Coins now stack as best as they can when you deposit or quickstack them in chests. Fixed bug where fairy bell would not sync properly in multiplayer. Fixed bug where fairy bell fairy color would not save / load. Fixed bug where Shadewood Bow could not be reforged. Fixed bug where Restoration Potion's rarity was lower than Mana or Life Potion's rarity (despite being the same tier). Fixed bug in world gen where Restoration potions could generate with their stack over the max. Fixed bug where platinum candle did not emit light in non-rgb lighting mode. Fixed bug where piranha gun would chase invincible enemies (blazing wheels and dungeon flails). Fixed bug where nurse would charge money to remove water candle debuff. Fixed bug where north pole projectile could attain enough gravity velocity to pass through blocks. Made Frozen debuff not hide your armor. Big Fix:You can no longer interact with stuff when fullscreen map is open. Fixed hoverboard bug where you could walk on air while in reverse gravity. Added unimplemented crimson monster sounds. Fixed general bug with gravity where it did not account some terms for half blocks. Fixed issue where you cannot jump while in reverse gravity in water. Fixed bug where certain hats would be placed weirdly under reversed gravity. Fixed bug where rune robe particles appeared on player's head in reverse gravity. Fixed bug where chat bubbles displayed "wrong" in reverse gravity. Fixed tile sheet for Water Fountain to remove two bars that vanish when you turn them on. (Jungle/Snow biomes). Fixed bug where blazing wheels didn't get placed into tiles. Fixed bug where Crimsand Blocks couldn't be shot out of a Sandgun (added crimsand friendly projectile). Fixed bug where merchant would not spawn if you own over 21k platinum. Fixed bug where you couldn't pick up crimson grass and hallowed grass with dirt rod. Fixed bug where dirt rod ball shakes erratically in water. Fixed bug where dungeon guardian still tried dealing 9999 damage (and was exploitable thanks to that). Fixed bug where flesh walls didn't return the item when destroyed. Fixed bug where gingerbread men dropped yeti head gores for feet. Fixed bug where attempting to move npcs with reverse gravity used the opposite screen height position. Fixed bug where Brain of Cthulhu wouldn't make dryad spawn or stop talking about the chasms. Fixed bug where guide will tell you to press ESC to open inventory even if you changed your keys. Fixed bug where chests could be placed in bad positions (e.g. ice blocks or sloped tiles in worldgen). Fixed bug where hooks would break if they try to attach to blocks with liquid in them. Flocko & Elf Copter now both correctly run away at dawn. Summoning Golem will now properly only use one Power Cell. Title Screen music can now be correctly captured when it plays from another Music Box. Fixed a typo on the Alternate Undeground Music Box. Fixed bug where special armor visuals don't apply with auto-pause on (robes / werewolf / merform). Necro Armor reports the right ranged boost on it's Tooltip. Touching Lava while in Merform will no longer force the player to leave the water and renter to get the Merform back. Teleporting from Honey to Water will no longer leave the player moving slowly, as if they are still in honey. Fixed bug where Guide would talk about crafting lens when you don't have any. Fixed bug where Guide would talk about shadow orbs and corruption in a crimson world. Fixed bug where Guide would keep talking about shadow orbs until you beat Skeletron rather than eater of worlds / brain of cthulhu. Fixed bug where Dryad would mention the corruption in purification powder suggestion while in crimson world. Fixed bug where zooming with sniper scope / binoculars would go in opposite height direction when in reverse gravity. 'Down' button in reverse gravity with feather fall now correctly does the same thing as 'Down' in feather fall without reverse gravity. Fixed bug where Crimson hearts would be called shadow orbs in minimap Rod of Discord works properly when gravity is flipped. Fixed the bug where removing walls in the Underworld would not update the map. Fixed bug where certain items would be invisible when using flame dye. Using a Rod of Discord releases all grapples. Fixed a typo in the Steampunker dialog about the Pirate. Using a teleporter tile releases all grapples. Touching lava while in water will now properly put the fire buff out when you leave lava. Fixed issue where merman / werewolf transforms are visible when you're invisible. Fixed bug where wing items showed on player's back when in merman form. Fixed bug where pirate captains would be dismembered into 5 heads instead of 1 body. Fixed robe lower body animation issues when using items. Fixed precision with hydra staff in reverse gravity. Fixed starfury getting magic prefixes despite being melee weapon. Fixed starfury projectiles being magic instead of melee (no longer triggers spectre set or scale with magic crit). Fixed bug where you could place campfire in water. Fixed exploit with moving items around in auto-pause. Fixed bug where Sand falling was not unsloping tiles. Fixed bug where mannequins wouldn’t draw robe bottoms. Fixed bug where skeletron hand hook would emit glows of melee enchantments. Golem and plantera now drop money (15 gold each). Fixed bug where Staff of Earth's boulders would sink through tiles if they're in water. Fixed issue where magma stone fire particles would apply to bug net. Crimson Hearts now have the right name when hovered over on the map. Fixed Princess robe not having a bottom. Fixed bug where chaos elementals can spawn prehardmode. Fixed exploit where shadow dodge buff wouldn't be removed if its the last buff in a full buff list. Fixed exploit where you could throw torches to activate hotbar items without costs. Fixed dying by demon altar having no message. Wearing Frost Armor no longer makes Spiky Ball Traps give Frostburn debuffs. Spear traps will vanish when reaching the trap, whether it is inactive or not. Enemy attacks no longer trigger Spectre set healing from hitting friendly NPCs. Running underwater no longer causes flashes of the Suffocation debuff. Dark Mummy and Pixie no longer drop both Status Protection accessories at the same time, 100% of the time. Ancient Cobalt gear no longer drops both Armor and Legs at the same time. Crimson Altar now shows up when you hover over it on the map. Bug where Spectre Staff was trying to chase a Wyvern off the top of the map fixed. Fixed bug where Crimson Axe npc wouldn't drop Nazar. Fixed bug where Crimtane’s name wouldnt be displayed in mouseover on map. Fixed bug where mayan dart trap darts were affected from frost armor Thorns potion now properly requires worm tooth to craft. Fixed issue where Ice Torch would not emit light when thrown on the ground. Fixed bug where wisp spazzes in water. Fixed frost moon wave display test (Elf Zombie to Zombie Elf). Fixed a bug that was causing the Map to draw over already drawn areas. Fixed the Nymph Banner typo. Fixed a crash when you destroy a teleporter with a chest on top. Fixed a typo causing Bezoars to drop from the Steampunker (178) instead of Moss Hornet (176). Fixed bug where platinum candle was not right clickable. Fixed crash on minimizing the game. Fixed torch duplication bug. North Pole can no longer fire through walls. Fixed a bug with the Christmas Hook. Extractinator now only consumes 1 block at a time (bug fix) Golem and Plantera now flee to despawn after all players have been killed. Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.2